


Urgent Assistance Is Requested

by cmshaw



Series: Diplomatic Community [2]
Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-30
Updated: 2002-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah, could you assist me? That'd be great."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urgent Assistance Is Requested

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thermidor](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Thermidor).



"Hey," Ray said, and Turnbull looked up with a smile.

"Vecchio," he said, and his eyes flickered up and down. He was already standing as he said, "Might I assist you with something?"

Ray let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. So they were good. Thank god. "Yeah," he said, and he watched Turnbull's eyes drop down to the totally obvious bulge in his jeans. "Yeah, could you assist me? That'd be great."

The bathroom in this building must see a lot of action, Ray thought. Turnbull closed the door behind them. "This matter requiring assistance, am I right in presuming that it is of some urgency?" he said, and the big college words and the polite little smile and the stupid tunic that covered up everything Ray really wanted to see were just too much. He braced his boots on the tiles and his shoulders on the fancy floral wallpaper and shoved his jeans and underwear down his thighs.

" _Please_ ," he said.

Turnbull went down to his knees right away, and there was a warm dry hand on his hip and another on his dick and then his dick was being sucked, thank god, thank god. Ray rested his head against the wall and placed his hands flat on Turnbull's head. Turnbull's hands held him still while a whole bad day's worth of anger and frustration was sucked right out of him. Turnbull's mouth was _tight_ and _wet_ and _hot_ and Ray gasped hoarsely as he came in it.

"Ooh," he said as his dick popped free of Turnbull's mouth. Hands on his butt lowered him slowly down onto the bathroom floor as his legs buckled underneath him. Ray looked up at Turnbull, who was leaning over him with a thoughtful, perhaps worried, expression. "Fuck, that's so much better," he said, and Turnbull touched his face. Ray kissed the side of Turnbull's hand lightly. "Come here," he said, and burrowed his hands under the damned tunic to get to the fly of the trousers.

Turnbull popped snaps and yanked velcro and pulled the tunic out of the way. His big steady hands pushed Ray's out of the way and undid his fly, then reached in and pulled out the enormous dick that Ray had been craving ever since his day started going to hell at five in the morning. Ray grabbed it in both hands and Turnbull chuckled. "Is this what you wanted, then?" he said.

"Yes," said Ray, and he let go, but only because he needed to pull his pants up so that he could sit on the cold tiled floor comfortably. "Can you lean down?" he asked, and Turnbull propped his hands against the wall and spread his legs until he was at the perfect height. "Good," Ray said, and he wrapped a fist around Turnbull's cock and opened his mouth.

"Mmm!" he said around the cockhead, licking and licking to draw out the taste. With his free hand he pulled Turnbull's hips slowly down so that the head slipped completely into his mouth and his lips closed tight around the shaft. He sucked at that for a moment, lightly teasing, and then pushed Turnbull back again to free his mouth. He licked his palm and fisted Turnbull's cock again, moving his hand back and forth between dick and mouth several times until it was slick enough to slide wetly along the length of the whole shaft from tip to balls.

A bit of white dribbled from the end, and Ray leaned forward quickly to catch it on his tongue, then slid his tongue up and captured the tip of Turnbull's cock in his lips again. Turnbull surprised him with a deep heavy groan, and Ray looked up from his focus on the thick red cock in his hands and mouth to find a whole new expression on Turnbull's face. It was lust, or maybe shock, and Ray felt a sharp thrill of excitement almost as good as coming again. He kept his eyes on Turnbull's face as he opened his mouth wider and sucked hard.

Ray moaned again as he held Turnbull's cock tightly against his tongue and twisted his hand around the length of the shaft left beyond his lips. Turnbull's hips twitched, just barely, and he licked his lips and panted harshly. Ray sucked and licked and pulled his mouth away again to tongue the cockhead, grinning up at Turnbull as he did it. The dick in his fist was dark purple with need now, and Ray swept the flat of his tongue across the very tip over and over. He jacked his hand up and down, circled the cockhead with his lips, and opened his mouth to flick his tongue out again.

"I'm going to climax now," Turnbull said in a rough voice, and his hips trembled.

Ray opened his mouth wide and tightened his hand, and a long strand of come hit the side of his mouth and trailed along his lower lip. Stupid goddamned porno shot but he _needed_ it, he needed this proof of what he was doing to drip down his chin and paint warm wet lines across his cheek and the bridge of his nose. Turnbull gasped, and sighed, and sighed again, and Ray slid Turnbull's dick back into his mouth and drank the last of it down.

Turnbull staggered and caught himself twice against the wall trying to stand upright, while Ray just let his eyes sag closed and his body slide further down the wall. Now he felt really good. "Turnbull?" he said, eyes still shut. "Thanks."

One of Turnbull's wonderful large hands tipped his head up, and something wet and rough began cleaning his face. "You're quite welcome," Turnbull said gravely, and when he lifted the washcloth away from Ray's eyes Ray found that Turnbull was smiling at him. It seemed to be a fond smile, although Ray spared a moment of regret for that brief, beautiful, lust-heavy smile that he'd been given earlier. Well. He'd just have to get that smile back some other time. "I trust your day is at least mildly improved now?"

Ray grinned, feeling his freshly-scrubbed face crinkle. "Oh yeah. Big improvement."

"Mine as well, I must admit," Turnbull said, and just for that Ray pressed a kiss to the back of Turnbull's knuckles.


End file.
